fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Game Sentai Nintenger
Nintenger is like a Nintendo Super Sentai Hybrid. Their mechas are known as the SeKamis Smash Bros. It's sequel series is Nintenchoger. Please don't edit this without permission. Nintengers NintenFires/Akira Hino 26 Years old. Akira Hino is a chef, and the leader of the Nintengers. The one chosen to "Fight with fists of Fire" His weapon are the "Fire Fists" which can release fire. His special abillity is growing large for a limited time. His suit is Red with white trimmings. His Smash Bro. is the Fighter of Flames "ShigeRyu". Based off of Mario. He is set to appear in Nintenchoger as NintenSuper. NintenSwords/Taro Hikari 25 Years old. Taro Hikari, is a swords man, and the second in command. The one chosen to "Wield the Blade of Light" His weapon is the "Blade of Light". His special abillity allows him to understand any kind of weapon by touching it. His suit is Green with Yellow trimmings. His Smash Bro. is the Hero of Light "MiyamotOkami". Based off of Link. He is set to appear in Nintenchoger as NintenFierce. NintendBlasts/Tsubame Takara 24 Years old. Tsubame Takara, is a treasure hunter, and the one chosen to "Fire the gun of Treasures" Her weapon is a gun known as "TreasureBuster". Her special abillity is . Her suit is Blue with purple trimmings. Her Smash Bro. is the Hunter of Treasures "GunpeIguru". Based off of Zero Suit Samus. She is set to appear in Nintenchoger as NintenHyper. NintenStars/Hoshino Kiba 16 Years old. Hoshino Kiba, is the youngest of the group, and loves eating. He is chosen to "Copy his Enemies" His weapon is the "Copier", a glove which can absorb and release attacks. His special abillity is levitation for 90 seconds. His suit is Violet with Megenta trimmings. His Smash Bro. is the Youth of Stars "SaKyatto". Based off of Kirby. He is set to appear in Nintenchoger as NintenUltra. NintenShocks/Denki Shou 18 Years old. Denki Shou, only slightly older than Hoshino. A prankster, and the one chosen to "Be a living Dynamo" His weapon is a tonfa called the "Iron Tail" which can conduct electricity. His special abillity is turning himself into metal, and if he contucts enough electricty, he can become a giant ball of blue electricty. His Smash Bro. is the Trickster of Lightning "SatoChu". His suit is Yellow with Blue trimmings. Based on Pikachu. He is set to appear in Nintenchoger as NintenEx. NintenWings/Souji Tendou 24 Years old. Souji Tendou, a later member, and actually Tsubame's twin brother. The one chosen to "Walk the path of Heaven" His weapon is a bow made out of light called the "Megasenshu. His special abillity is flying with golden wings. His suit is White with Golden trimmings. His Smash Bro. is the Angel of Hope "YokOmoi" Based off of Pit. It is unknown if he will reappear in Nintenchoger. Jinzeono Taboo ??? Years old. An interdimensional being who seeks revenge for, something that that has been forgotten because it was years ago. From episode 1-30, he is trapped in a dimensional rift, and has Powzar command Jinzeono. At the end of Episode 30 "Goodbye HebiKe, Hello True Taboo" He is released, by using HebiKe's soul. He is able summon beast from his tattoos. Powzar A saurian like being who is able to breath fire. He has a rivalry with NintenFires. His monsters are already made, but he plays roulette with a shell to deside witch Kappaling to choose. Kannondozu A warlord alien who seeks the ultimate power. He has a rivalry with NintenSwords. He creates his DarKnights from a magical powder called Purplemist. Lidray An ancient beast that was released by NintenBlasts accidently. He also has a rivalry with her. He sends emails/phone-calls/texts to summon his monsters. King Guredy Another warlord alien who is searching to fill the empty hole inside him. He has a rivalry with NintenStars. He creates his monster by combining a living creature/plant with an object, by slamming them together with his hammer. T. Eiji An Earth terrorist who works for Jinzeono, and supplies them with earth information, and the footsoldiers Rocketeers. He is also the rival NintenShocks. HebiKe A evil magical queen, who takes over Jinzeono after Episode 20 "A Sixth Nintenger? Walking the Path of Heaven!", but is replaced, after being defeated by NintenWings, and then killed by Kannondozu in Episode 30 "Goodbye HebiKe, Hello True Taboo." Before her defeat she was the rival to NintenWings. She created her mosnter by pulling them out of her mirror. Rocketeers Where originally humans that where turned into mechanical foot soldiers by Jinzeono. Jinzeogers They all share the Mecha Sub Space Bro. JinzeoEvil/Jaku Hino 26 Years old. Is a clone of Akira Hino, and the second in command. The one chosen to "Fight with fists of Evil" His suit is dark red with black trimmings. Based off of Wario. JinzeoShadow/Kage Hikari 25 Years old. Is a clone of Taro Hikari, and dirty fighter.The one chosen to "Wield the Blade of Shadow" His suit is dark green with black markings. Based on Shadow Link. JinzenDark/Kurai Takara 24 Years old. Is a clone of Tsubame Takara, and a big time theft. The one chosen to "Fire the gun of Darkness" Her suit is dark orange with blue trimmings. Based on Dark Samus. JinzenMirror/Kagami Kiba 16 Years old. Is a clone of Hoshino Kiba, and a lover of odd food combinations. The one chosen to "Mirror his Enemies" His suit is dark lavender with black trimmings. Based on Mirror Kirby(AKA Shadow Kirby). JinzenRocket/ Teppei Shou 18 Years old. Is a clone of Denki Shou, and is insane. The one chosen to "Be a living Rocket" His suit is dark orange, almost a dull gold with black trimmings. Based on any evil Pikachu. JinzenFallen/ Ochi Tendou 24 Years old. Is a clone of Souji Tendou, which would make him Kurai's twin. The leader of the Jinzengers. The one chosen to "Falling from the path of Heaven" His suit is Black with Gold trimmings. Based on Black Pit(Piddo). The Third Party The Third Party is a ragtag group of heroes dubbing themself "The Third Party", because they are the third group, after the Nintengers and the Jinzeogers. SonicBoom/Otoya Aoi 26 years old. The leader of The Third Party. He was a track runner, until his leg suffered an injury, and now he must walk with a cane. But when he changes into SonicBoom, not only can walk on his leg again, but he can he move at fast speeds. His suit is blue with spikes. He is based on Sonic the Hedgehog. SpiralDragon/Drake Matthews 25 years old. The second-in-command of The Third Party. He's from America, and has the "Highlander", which is a wrist strap with a scanner on it, which can activate different powers, depending on what he scans. His suit is purple with claws. He is based on Spyro the Dragon. StreetFighter/Kenji Ryusei 27 years old. The 'enforcer' of the team. He use to be a street fighter, and has the "Wavefist", which is a gauntlet that can fire energy blasts. His suit is red. He is based on Ryu/Ken from street fighter. SolarBoy/Heliodoro Cortez 18 years old. The marksman. He is a gunslinger and is Hispanic. He has a gun known as "Gun of the Sun" which absorbs sun light, and releases it in concentrated blasts. His suit is orange with a scarf. He is based on Django from Boktai. DreamTraveler/Haruto Nogami 16 years old. A fun loving traveler. He's equiped with a ring, which can release a pressurized stream of air, that can trap anything it touches in a tornado, which he can control. His suit is green(there was no other, kay?). He is based on Klonoa. Episodes Episode 1 Part 1: What! The Mysterious Taboo! Category:Super Sentai Category:Nintengers Category:Crossovers